joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Byakuya's Jelly
Summary Jelly is a jello that created by Mico09 to represent him how jealous he was when he saw his master is with someone else. Further more as weeks and months passes Mico (or Byakuya) begins to fuse himself to his Jelly if he never finds his special someone. Powers and Stats [[Joke Battles Wikia:Tiering System|'Tier']]: I am not edible, untouchable, nothingness, intangibility, bypasser what bypasses what nullifies what nullifes, and if you think you're eating me, since when were you under the impression that I was being eaten+ '(Nuff Said) '''Name: '''Jelly, Mr. Jelly, Jello, Gelatin, Jellovo, Jealous man '''Origin: '''Byakuya's creation or The Youtuber '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''2 months physically, actually a thousand years old '''Classification: '''Representation, not food obviously, and says you can go eat chlorine instead and JSW can kys since he downplays Jelly a lot. '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Illusion Creation '(Can troll you way more than Aizen's KS can ever troll you) 'Strong Precognition '(A precog that is a lot stronger than Yhwach's crappy Almighty that can't do anything), 'Name Manipulation '(Can call you whatever he wants and remove its powers and purpose and can also change the name of the target to give the name's properties) [[Joke Battles Wikia:Attack Capability Scale|'''Attack Potency]]: Straight up destroys everyone outta JBA level+ '(Pretty much one shots everyone even if they cannot be defeated and does the never ending cycle so it's impossible for Jelly to get defeated++) [[Joke Battles Wikia:Striking Strength Scale|'Striking Strength]]: Class Jelly that doesn't even need a proper striking strength to one shot someone+ ' [[Joke Battles Wikia:Lifting Strength Scale|'Lifting Strength]]: Class Jelly that doesn't even need a proper lifting strength to casually lift something or someone that is really have+ ' [[Joke Battles Wikia:Durability Scale|'Durability]]: Irrelevant, minus the possibility '''(or impossibility+) of being damaged or hurt in the first place, even by beyond omnipotent beings+ ' [[Joke Battles Wikia:Speed Scale|'Speed']]': Immeasurable that it cannot even be still+ ' '''Stamina: Marvelously limitlessness++ ' Range: Can go as far as he wants so basically forever. ' '''Intelligence: Omniscient+ '(A lot more intelligent than Yhwach's Almighty) '''Standard Equipment: None so far 'Weaknesses: '''Basically gets jealous a lot Facts or Trivia's about Jelly -You can buy stuff here in the jelly store like clothes, accessories etc. -Jelly also has a YouTube channel linked above or here: https://www.youtube.com/user/JellyYT -Jelly can give you lots of babes if you want Wins and Losses '''Notable Victories: ' 'Notable Losses: ' 'Inconclusive Matches: ' Theme Songs Category:Tier ??? Category:Tier -1 Category:Hax? Category:Hax Beyond Hax Category:HAX HAX HAX HAX HAX AHX XAH Category:Name Hax Category:LOL Category:Lol wut Category:Cheaters Category:Nullification nullification Category:Wank Nullification Category:Skill Manipulation Category:Wanked Category:3rd Dimensional Beings Category:Stronger than wanked Asriel Category:Maybe a bit wanked Category:Absurdly Wanked Category:Wank Beyond Wank Category:Wank Tier Category:I'm bored Category:Idk Category:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAJHAJAH Category:Reality Warpers Category:Real Life is Viewed as Something Boundlessly Inferior to a -∞-D Fiction for Him Category:Stronk Category:The Strongest Character on this Wiki Category:Makes Ultimately Beyond Tiers Ascendant look like shit Category:Makes making infinitely above the concept of tiers look like infinitely below the concept of tiers look like making infinitely below the concept of tiers look like infinitely above the concept of tiers Category:Would put infinitely above this spam or makes something look infinitely below that spam if that actually meant something Category:Deaugh Improvement Category:Making it rain up in this wiki Category:Formless Category:9-11 was not 7-11 Category:Crush Tier Category:Lovecraftian Abomination